Crazy Destiny
by Triforce-of-Aura
Summary: 18 yrs olds Aurora and Yugure are married with one kid and one more coming. They find themselves in the D. Gray-man world. Next insues pain, loss, jealousy, romance, and the changing of destiny itself.
1. Prologue

**A.N. Okay, so this is the first story I've ever posted! Kuddos to my partner-in-crime, Noah of Literature. We were really hyper and just had this crazy idea of a story, so here it goes! R&R! **

* * *

3rd Point of View

"What do you mean she can't see us?! She called us herself to schedule our appointment! And that was yesterday!" Yugure, a half Japanese and half Cajun girl, growls to herself as Aurora, a half Irish and half British, petite girl who is her wife, explains that Aurora's family doctor, Mrs. Pierre, is not in today. "No, Yugure, that was three days ago. And Mrs. Pierre is only sick, they said they can get us in at this same time tomorrow." Aurora tries to calm her significant other. Since Yugure is the main source of income and a Marine six months out of basic training with a job as a gamer consultant online and a store clerk for the local Game Stop, it had been a stretch for the tinier of the two (Aurora) to let Yugure have a turn at childbearing, since Aurora had almost died from her own delivery.

It had been a shock, that one time a little over two years ago when they went with Aurora's family to Ireland. No one ever saw the angry drunk Irishman and they searched frantically for Aurora up until dawn (heheh... funny pun. Since 'Aurora' means 'dawn' or 'bearer of the dawn') when said girl stumbled into their cottage inn, half naked and covered in questionable body fluids and blood. She explained that the man had raped her, tied her, gagged her, and beaten her.

After they returned to America, Aurora soon found out she was pregnant. Her family refused abortion, and started looking towards adoption, which Aurora didn't want. She wouldn't admit it at the time, but she was in love with the life growing inside her. After giving her parents a huge, heartfelt speech on love and devotion, Yugure stepped forward, got on one knee, and begged Aurora's parents to let them get married, swearing upon her own life and the lives of her own descendants that she would not let any other harm come to their daughter if she had the power to stop it. Knowing that Yugure is a good girl, enlisted for the Marines, and very dependable and always helping out around their house, they agreed, feeling that it's the safest bet for their only daughter. They took Yugure's mom's maiden name of Swords.

Yugure did not disappoint. She got side jobs and saved up money to buy Aurora and the baby all sorts of gifts. By the time the baby's due week had come around, Aurora had almost every baby product and tool (nose/ear cleaners, electric rocker, baby monitors, duct tape and handcuffs for Yugure to restrain the poor hard-working girl when she's exhausted to forec her to rest) out on the market and was completely furious with Yugure for spending so much on her (maternity clothes, breast-feeding bras, pretty sundresses, manga, trinkets, etc.).

When the due date came, Yugure was cool and a cucumber, coaching Aurora and letting Aurora squeeze the hell out of her hand. But after the baby was born (breech), Aurora's bleeding was much too heavy. She had ruptured her uterus, tearing the sensitive lining of the organ, and she was quickly dieing. Yugure had demanded to be present in the surgery, and called on a lot of personal favors to get in. She always held Aurora's hand, helping when she was needed, but otherwise staying faithfully beside her best friend. The surgery was successful, and Aurora woke up three days later, demanding to see her baby boy. After a small conversation of which Yugure answered Aurora's question that 'noon' in Japanese is 'Shugo' (or something like that), that became the boy's name. He was given their married last name.

"Mommy, look!" Shugo cried, bringing up a finished farm animal puzzle -you know, the kind with the big pictures of the animals you stick in their spots on the board?- to show her, pulling Yugure out of her thoughts. "Yes, it's very cute." Aurora smiles lovingly at her son. Shugo turns to Yugure. "Daddy, look!" he giggles happily, emerald green eyes sparkling with excitement at the praise of his parents. Yugure gives a half smile of pride. "Nice job, squirt." she speaks the endearment adoringly, ruffling the ginger's hair. Shugo grins before running off to play with some of the other kids present. Some of the other parents present, both men and women, give the young couple odd stares, trying to figure out why the two obviously married girls don't really have a 'lesbian' vibe to them.

"Well, let's go get ice cream." Yugure sighs, having a sudden craving for mocha icecream and gummy bears with raspberry syrup. Aurora nods and goes to fetch Shugo while Yugure starts waddling down the hall, knowing they'll catch up before she gets anywhere near the elevators.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: **"Normal speech" - _"Japanese" _- _'thoughts' _-

**Chapter 1: Anime Matsuri**

* * *

"COOL!" Shugo cries from atop Yugure's shoulders as the walk into the convention center. Yugure chuckles at the chibi-Lavi's excitement. It had been at Aurora's insistence that they dress Shugo as Lavi Bookman from D. Gray-man. With both young women working on the costumes, the result was an exact replica complete with headband, red exorcist uniform, and little hammer. Yugure herself is dressed like Sheena from Tales of Symphonia (and looks awesome despite being pregnant) and Aurora is dressed as the first version of Skyward Sword's Zelda. (The pink dress and boots)

They spend the first hour or so browsing the booths, buying a few things, and eating as many sweets (in Yugure's case, mitarashi dango) as they can stand. Aurora enters the costume contest at the constant encouragement of Shugo and Yugure. Yugure buys a replica katana of Ichigo's Bankai, the blade sharpened perfectly. It stays sealed, though, for safety reasons.

The three sit at a small table with nachos and soda. "Oh, Aurora, we need to head to the stage in about thirty minutes for the contest." Yugure waggles her eyebrows and Aurora rolls her eyes, blushing ever so slightly. "Shut up, Yugure. This is all your fault." she pouts cutely. Yugure grins. "Oh come on! You'll do great with your harp." the pregnant one encourages her little wife unabashedly. Aurora blushes a little more.

Meanwhile, since the two are beginning a heated battle of throwing compliments and light insults at each other, Shugo leaves his chair between them to throw his plate away. He's only all of two yards from his parents.

"Woah, look! It's a Mini-Me!" a voice cries from behind Shugo before the poor boy is lifted into the air and turned to face an older version of who he is pretending to be. The one green eye shines brightly with excitement. "His hair is a few shades lighter and more coppery, but otherwise he's an _exact_ replica!" the redhead holding him squeals happily.

"Che. Baka Usagi, don't go around getting distracted. Remember, we're on a timed mission and Komui wants us back in our world before sundown." Kanda growls irritably. Leenalee nods in agreement. "Kanda's right, Lavi. Put the child down before his mom thinks you're stealing him." she tries to get through to the elder of the two redheads. "Don't worry about it, Leenalee." Lavi waves off the young lady's worry. He addresses his 'Mini-Me'. "So where are your parents, little guy?" he asks in that hushed but excited voice that always makes kids excited. "Over there!" he yells ecstatically, pointing towards a mass of people near where his parents sit. The trio don't know that it's actually the two women that he's pointing to. "Hey, look!" Shugo cries, pulling out his hammer. _"WHOA, HE HAS A HAMMER JUST LIKE MINE!"_ Lavi cries, feeling like the happiest man alive.

"Big hammer, little hammer, **grow, grow, grow!**" With that, Shugo brings the hammer (real iron, mind you) down upon Lavi's head. The Junior Bookman collapses on to the floor in record time, his 'Mini-Me' landing safely and stands there, looking at Lavi with mild curiosity. "Is he dead?" Shugo asks innocently, poking him gently with the tiny cross on top of his hammer. Kanda's eye begins to twitch slightly, unsure of whether to laugh his ass off or dropkick the kid out the window for being so thoughtless. Leenalee covers her mouth with a hand, tears of silent laughter coming to her fear-widened eyes. Kanda picks up the kid by the scruff, making Shugo yelps in surprise. Kanda holds the child at eye level. "Now listen, punk, if you ever-" he begins.

"Big hammer, little hammer, **extend!**" Shugo cries, clicking a small button on the bottom of the hammer's handle (courtesy of Yugure), and the hammer extends out, hitting Kanda square in the face and rendering him unconscious as well. _'What is this kid?'_ Leenalee thinks in terror.

"Ah, there you are, Leenalee!" Allen sighs with relief, finishing off the last of his mitarashi dango. He stops, looking questioningly at the tiny version of Lavi that stands between the knocked out bodies of the real Lavi and Kanda. "What happened?" Allen asks, unaware. Leenalee silently points to the mini-Lavi. Allen gives the child a smile, kneeling to address him. "Hey there. Where are your parents?" he asks politely. The tiny Lavi beckons Allen closer and Allen moves accordingly, turning his ear so the kid can whisper in it. "Big hammer, little hammer, **grow, grow, grow!**" Shugo cries, bringing the hammer down on Allen's unprotected head. _'Plop'_ and Allen's out for the count as well.

Two women come over, the one in the purple kimono laughing her ass off. "That's my boy!" she chuckles. The pink-dressed elf facepalms beside her. "Yugure, **WHY** did you give Shugo the real hammer?!" she demands angrily, but not yelling. "Cause I knew it was gonna be funny!" Yugure responds, trying to stiffle her chuckles. The elf rolls her eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, look!" Shugo points to the three unconscious men. Yugure nods, beaming proudly. "Good job, squirt." she kneels and ruffles his already wild copper hair. Shugo grins enthusiastically.

"Uh, you're his 'Dad'?" Leenalee inquires carefully, unsure of how violent these two women would be if the child act like_ that_...

The kimono-wearing girl, slightly pregnant, shrugs, lieing fast to cover herself. "I'm more like the father figure in his life. He's never known his biological dad." she explains casually. "I'm his... aunt, I guess I should say." No _way_ was she telling a stranger they're married. They got enough hell about it in their neighborhood and didn't need everyone at Anime Matsuri staring at them like a freak show. "Oh. So you two are sisters?" Leenalee tries to make polite conversation. The two stranger girls share a look. "I guess you could say that." the pink-dressed girl sighs, lifting the child to rest on her hip naturally and secretly swiping Shugo's hammer from his side. "Yugure, we're going to be late for the costume contest _you_ signed_ me_ up for." she glares at the kimono-wearing girl who grins impishly. "Of course." Yugure bows slightly and waves at Leenalee as they walk away. "Bye! And nice costume!" she calls. 'Costume?' Leenalee questions mentally.

"Ugh..." Kanda groans, as he is the first to come around. "I'm going to kill that brat." Kanda growls furiously. Leenalee sweat drops. "Uh.. Kanda..." she tries to speak, but she's too late, for the stoic samurai is gone. Leenalee sighs and waits for the other two idiots to wake up.

* * *

Kanda weaves through the crowd of oddly dressed people. Some women dressed as men, and some men dressed as women. The entire setting of this place is slowly starting to creep the poor samurai out, especially when people come up to him, speaking in Japanese or asking for pictures with him.

Soon enough, he sees the familiar head of copper hair on top of a pair of shoulders. Locking on to his target, Kanda surges forward and grabs the kids scruff, pulling him off the lady's shoulders with a terrified yelp from the child. "Heh, found you brat." he growls in triumph.

Before he can blink, the child is out of his grasp, and before him stands a very angry woman with a slight belly -pot belly perhaps?- potruding out, though barely noticable. "And who the hell are you to touch my kid?" she growls threateningly, her short kimono fluttering, catching his attention for a split second.

"Tsk. Out of the way girl. This brat's gonna learn a lesson." Kanda tries to step around the lady, but she steps into his path again. He tries to walk around, but she follows again. Kanda's eye begins to twitch again. "Listen kid," he's addressing Yugure now in a low, dangerous tone since they're already attracting some attention, "just let me get one good whack on the kid and then I'll leave him alone." he tries to make a deal.

The young woman sneers._ "Like hell I'm gonna do that, BaKanda. We both know how rough and aggressive Yuu Kanda can be and if you're gonna keep this act up, forget coming near him you psycho child stalker."_ she snaps irritably. Kanda can feel himself getting pissed off, especially since the girl had slipped into Japanese. (Remember, she's half Japanese herself) "Listen lady, I'm going to say this one more time,-" Poor Kanda never gets to finish his sentence before there is a hand around is neck, squeezing his throat tightly. _"Back off."_ the kimono-dressed girl growls before throwing him a little ways. They had everyone's attention by then, and everyone save for Allen, Leenalee, Lavi, Aurora and Shugo knew it **WASN'T** a cosplay battle about to begin.

"Che." he growls, drawing Mugen. The purple kimono-wearing girl's eyes widen a fraction for a split second before she draws her own blade. Kanda's companion's visibly pale and are mentally freaking out. _'This isn't suppose to happen! We're suppose to stay undercover! Kanda, you're blowing our cover!'_ they all scream in their minds.

Kanda moves first, fast. Yugure barely brings her sword up in time to parry the blow. "Tch." Kanda growls before lunging forward again. This time, Yugure can anticipate the move and dodges, landing her own blow with the blunt side of the sword to his back. Kanda winces very slightly and glares murderously at the young woman. "Only cowards strike with the back of the blade." he hisses. The girl shrugs, lunging forward so their blades press together dangerously. "Listen." the girl hisses on her own. "These people think this is an act. If you start killing, we're both in big trouble. Just put up your sword, psycho, and we'll talk." she growls low, her eyes darting around to see if any security had shown up yet. Kanda can tell the girl isn't lying, but she had questioned his authority and even called him by that _awful_ nickname the Moyashi gave him.

"And plus," she whispers a little smugly, "all this fighting isn't healthy for someone of my condition. If we don't stop, I'm not sure if my baby will survive. Are you that much of a schizo that you would endanger an unborn life for your mental 'pride'?" Kanda's eyes widen in shock. He had pulled a blade on a pregnant chic? Uh oh... Kanda retreats quickly. The people around them cheer as the samurai returns to his comrades, a little shell-shocked that he hadn't noticed it before, that tiny pot-belly was actually a baby bump!

**~Kai~**

"Are you okay, Yugure?" Aurora asks loudly as she hurries to the edge of the stage, getting a few questioning glances at the other contestants, but nothing bad. Aurora lightly presses a hand to Yugure's face. "You're a little warm." Aurora murmurs worriedly. Yugure waves it off. "I'll be fine once I sit and rest a bit. Go ahead and continue." Yugure gives Aurora a reassuring smile before wandering off, hold Shugo's hand, to sit at a different table, but near the stage to see Aurora.

**~Kai~**

"Kanda, what the hell was that?" Leenalee and Allen demand angrily, Leenalee more so than Allen since Allen still fears for his life. "Fuck off. I didn't know she was pregnant." he growls dangerously, mentally kicking himself and already punishing himself with the promise of doubling his already tight and extensive training cycle.

"What?! Pregnant?!" Leenalee cries, catching the attention of a few bystanders. "Whoa, that chic is pregnant?" one dude asks incredulously. "Was that all part of the act? Is she okay?" his friend demands of the quartet. Allen steps in, giving his winning smile. "Everything is fine. We had planned this out, but Kanda here just got a little too excited, since he just finished his... kendo training a few months ago." he saves the day. The guys nod and walk off, their minds at ease, with a few odd glances at Kanda as they disappear from view. "What the hell was that, Moyashi?" Kanda growls angrily. "That was me saving all our asses, BaKanda. Try not to make such a scene next time." Allen retorts calmly, not even looking at the simmering samurai.

"_Anyways_..." Lavi butts in, "shouldn't we be continuing our mission? We're being timed, right?" he tries to distract the team.

"Not yet Lavi." Leenalee tells the Bookman firmly before rounding to look at Kanda. "Kanda, go apologize to that poor girl. Look at her!" the four peek at the now slightly pale and shaky girl. "She looks sick! Kanda, go apologize. NOW!" Leenalee orders, pushing the grumbling samurai towards the "mother and son".

* * *

Yugure looks up as the man dressed as Yuu Kanda approaches her table. Shugo presses closer to his 'father' as if to hide from the obvious glare the strange man gives him. _"Can I help you now?"_ the kimono-wearing girl inquires coolly. Kanda stiffles the urge to growl at her. _"I came to apologize."_ he answers through clenched teeth. The young woman raises an eyebrow. _"I'm sorry for pulling my sword on you. It was completely unnece__ssary."_ he bows his head, speaking in Japanese. The girl inclines her head to him. _"Honestly, what was that all about? I mean, yeah, Shugo hit you, but was the violence really necessary?"_ she turns to the little boy. "Shugo, apologize. Remember how I taught you to apologize in Japanese?" she inquires sternly. The redheaded child nods and turns to face Kanda. _"Gomensai."_ he speaks perfectly, although with a tad bit of an Irish accent courtesy of his mom and his real dad, not like the two women would ever tell him that. "It's okay kid." he mumbles a little sheepishly.

All three fall quiet as a harp begins to play. Many stop to look at the stage and listen. Yugure can feel her chest swelling with pride at her best friend's performance of 'Ballad of the Goddess'. Within about a minute, the entire first floor of the Anime Matsuri convention is quiet, listening to the beautiful tune and the lyrics sung softly yet prettily by the Skyward Sword Zleda on the stage. Kanda can hear the girl beside him humming along very quietly, so as to not draw attention away from the performance.

When the song ends, everyone on the level is cheering. Aurora blushes from her spot on stage, bows slightly, and hurries back in line, a bit of stage fright settling in.

Kanda turns back to the girl and child. "Hey, have you two seen anything weird happening around here? Like, unnatural?" he asks quietly. The young woman blinks at him like he's stupid. "You're asking a cosplayer... at an Anime Matsuri convention... if anything weird has happened... at an Anime Matsuri convention." she blinks a few times. "I'm sorry, dude, but here, there are more 'unnatural' things there there are 'natural'." she deadpans. Kanda suddenly feels very confused. _'Unnatural is natural? And natural is unnatural? What the heck kind of dimension did Komui send us in to?!' _Kanda thinks to himself in disbelief and shock.

Meanwhile, over with Lavi, Allen and Leenalee, they watch the shock cross their friend's face. "Maybe we should go help?" Allen sugests lightly. Lavi and Leenalee nod in agreement and all three hurry over to the small table. "Uh, hi." Leenalee greets, feeling awkward. The young woman, no older than Lavi, maybe, smiles kindly. "Hello again. Is there something I can help you with?" she inquires in a friendly manner, sort of unnerving the three Exorcists. "Um, we were just wondering what was taking our friend Kanda here so long to say an apology." Leenalee pauses. "He **did** apologize, right?" she asks earnestly, her aura becoming dark and immediately promising Kanda a world of hurt if he hadn't.

The woman blinks. "Oh, of course! Yeah, he apologized. He was just asking if I'd seen anything weird." the lady makes a face. "Is he new to this? I mean, you couldn't have brought him after training him a bit on Anime Matsuri?" she asks as if they knew the answer. Lav, Allen, and Leenalee exchange looks of confusion, which don't go unnoticed by their knew acquaintance. "Seriously? You guys have never been to an Anime Matsuri before? FNG's, man..." she murmurs the last part to herself before perking up and standing, the little Lavi standing and hugging onto her leg. "Okay then, I'll take you guys under my wing! Well, me and Aurora, that is. My name is Yugure and this is my adopted son Shugo." she gestures to the boy. "We are very familiar with Anime Matsuri, so we'll show you the ropes.

First off; almost everything that happens at Anime Matsuri is considered 'weird' of 'abnormal', so don't freak out. Second; cosplay is key. Y'all have awesome costumes already, so you blend in. And plus, everyone is sorta going through a 'D. Gray-man' fan-phase anyway, so extra points to you guys! Third; don't try too hard to act or impress people around here. Authenticity is very important, especially to trained Otaku's such as Aurora and myself, as much as it is important to the authors who frequent these special gatherings of anime fans. Fourth; **ALWAYS** try the food. Even if it's something you've never had like dango, or squid ink sphagehtti, or something along those lines, **TRY IT**. You'll never regret it, unless you're allergic, like me- I'm allergic to cephalapod, or squid and octopus. Fifth; knowing how to speak Japanese always helps when cosplaying, speaking with authors, or just showing off your authenticity. I'm half Japanese, so I grew up speaking it. I'm currently teaching Shugo and Aurora can hold her own for the most part. Now, any questions?" she asks, leaving the four flabbergasted. She hadn't even taken a moment to breath and she's fine!

Before they can say anything, however, the MC speaks up. "Okay, ladies and gents, angels and demons, soldiers and butlers, cats and dogs, Otaku's and FNG's, may I have your attention to announce today's costume contest winners! Third place is our Sebastian Michaelis!" he shouts, earning cheers from the crowd as a man very similar-looking to the real Sebastian Michaelis struts up to the front, getting his prize bag. The butler coat is unbottoned, and almost flawless in detail. The first three buttons of the dress shirt are undone, showing smooth, pale skin. He grins and winks at a couple of ladies, biting off his glove. Those poor women swoon and faint, blood trickling out of their noses, and it's everything poor Yugure can do not to follow suit.

"Next is our second place winner, Mitskuni Haninozuka!" If the four Exorcists didn't know any better, they would have said the crowd had gotten _louder_, if it was possible from the first guy who went up. They watch a short little boy, blonde, bounce up to the guy speaking the names in a school uniform. "Thanks! Now Takashi and I can go have cake with Usa-chan!" he exclaims, taking him gift bag and bounding over to a really tall Japanses man in a matching uniform holding a pink stuffed rabbit. Several girls swoon at the cuteness. The four Exorcists hear Yugure chuckle and see her roll her eyes. "I tried to tell your mom to dress you as Mitskuni, but **nooo~**, it had to be Lavi. Well, at least _someone_ here matches you in authenticity." she speaks to Shugo, giving a pointed look at Lavi before returning her gaze to the stage. The four Exorcists feel a little more confused...

"And finally, our first place winner is... Skyward Sword Zelda!" the MC shouts, rallying the already pumped crowd. They cheer and Aurora steps forward, blushing madly. The blonde elf makes eye contact with her kimono-wearing ninja partner, who grins and gives her a thumbs-up. Shugo bounces up and down from his perch on Yugure's shoulders, waving madly and cheering, "Yay, Mommy!" over and over again. Aurora takes the large black gift back spilling over with golden tissue paper and hurries off stage to Yugure, who hugs her tightly, stroking her hair soothingly. Aurora had had a major case of glossophobia when she met Yugure in eigth grade and the half-and-half Marine had slowly helped her overcome that fear. This was a huge deal to the both of them, so it only makes sense that Aurora is trembling like a leaf and Yugure is murmuring encouraging things in her ear softly. The Exorcists shift uncomfortably, feeling as if they're watching something intimate and private. Shugo joins the hug quietly, comforting his mom.

After about five minutes, they pull apart and the Exorcists see the tears trickling down the blonde's cheeks. Yugure smiles gently, wiping away the tears. "Beautiful. That's what you were up there. Beautiful." the half Japanese grins. "Now, what did you win?" she asks teasingly, poking the black bag that has gone, forgotten, in Aurora's grasp teh entire time. "Um," the elf bites her lower lip -in a way that Lavi finds both cute and provocitive- and digs through the tissue, "a two hundred dollar VISA gift card, a bunch of chocolate and strawberry Pocky, and... mango flavored KitKats from Japan." Aurora appears to be very curious about the last item she listed.

* * *

**A.N. Forgot to say: DISCLAIMER! DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANIME MATSURI!**


End file.
